


Getting Closer/一发完

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: 哲汉, 哲漢, 榮勳 - Relationship, 澈汉 - Relationship, 澈漢, 率知, 碩宽, 荣勋 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Getting Closer/一发完

-HPAU-私设如山-出现的CP澈汉率知荣勋硕寛-ooc有-  
-建議先看過Rumor再來看這篇-  
/  
分院设定  
葛莱芬多-1/5/9  
史莱哲林-2/7  
雷文克劳-3/6/11/12  
赫夫帕夫-4/10

*123为6年级，以下类推  
*1/2/5/7级长  
*8/13没出现所以没写  
/

00.  
这是第九百九十九次权顺荣在韩国跟他告白了，李知勋想。

01.  
「所以你还是觉得顺荣在跟你开玩笑吗？」尹净汉在桌子对面用叉子卷起义大利面的面条，「不是吧哥，全霍格华兹都知道顺荣喜欢你啊？」  
李知勋努了努嘴，不能喝酒的他摇摇手里的可乐铝罐确认里面是否还有残存的饮料。  
「但你不觉得他对每个人都一样好吗？」  
尹净汉一阵语塞，而这显然激起了他对自己念头的确信，平时少话的学弟张嘴就是抱怨。  
「你看，胜哲哥叫他帮忙送资料，圆佑叫他搬电脑萤幕，俊辉说想吃什麽他就陪着去，连夫胜寛说表演临时差一个人也是他补的，他对每个人都一样啊。」  
「哦差点忘了金珉奎让他当天来回只为了一罐泡菜的事。」  
李知勋连珠炮似的说完又摇摇头。  
「他就是无聊找乐子的。」  
尹净汉本想为一向被迫热心助人——因为他耳根子最软——的权顺荣多讲两句好话，但後来想想还是收起那点想为他辩解的冲动，放下了餐具後偏着头思考後开口。  
「知勋啊你觉得喜欢应该要是怎麽样的？」  
方才多话的学弟又立刻安静的闭上嘴，良久之後才打破沉默。  
「其实我也不知道。」

02.  
不知为何顺利交了男朋友後的尹净汉就此成为这群学弟们的谘商师，而其中最常光顾的人就属狮院五年级级长，还得偷偷摸摸的老是喊自己是要找胜哲哥讨论事情，一旁的学长听见老套的理由後只挑了下眉。  
「就说你不要这麽固执。」  
「也不是固执。」权顺荣搔了搔头，「就是，我也不会说。」  
见状尹净汉也不知道应该要劝分还是劝合，只得转移话题。  
「顺荣啊，你是怎麽看知勋的？」  
「就.....很可爱？」他像个小仓鼠一样搓了搓自己的脸颊，「然後很聪明，很多我做不到的事情他都可以。」  
「那你觉得你跟他之间应该要是怎麽样的关系？」  
「......不能消失一天的关系？」狮院的学弟有些不确定的说，「我想了很久，应该是喜欢吧？」  
「呀，」安静很久的崔胜哲忍不住出声，「你想清楚那个是什麽。」  
「顺荣啊，你再靠近知勋一点点观察看看？」尹净汉伸出手握住自己男友有些激动的掌心安抚着对方，温和着声音跟学弟说，「喜欢，依赖，欣赏跟爱都是不一样的知道吗？」

「呀。」李硕珉几杯下肚後开始了他的演说，「我比你还要惨，然後你现在跑来找我问？你也不想想我等了三年然後什麽都没有开口，夫胜寛还整天在我面前晃来晃去的，我能不难受吗？你就不要来找我甚麽爱情谘商了我只会跟你抱怨而已，话还是省省着去跟你净汉哥好好聊吧。」  
「我是哥啊。」权顺荣往小杯子里倒烧酒时还不忘碎念，「然後什麽惨不惨的，那天净汉哥问我说的问题我也觉得很奇怪啊，怎麽想都不对的好吗小子。」  
「所以你们现在是打算一边喝酒一边你们的演讲是吗。」在场唯一清醒的全圆佑推了推眼镜，在键盘上敲打的手没有停止过还一边用眼角馀光扫荡着自己家的客厅，「呀！我说你们不要一边喝酒一边哭啊！权顺荣不要喝太多等等你就又在我家厕所睡着我没办法洗澡，李硕珉你也是，要哭就小声一点，等等邻居跑来说家暴。」  
「哥，」李硕珉眼泪不知为何停不下来的说，「我们好可怜啊，哥就不要再打电动了看我们一下啊。」  
「人总是要学会自立自强的。」他毫无灵魂的说，「不然就再打去告白啊，反正没答应就说自己喝醉了不知道。」  
「拒绝。」李硕珉第一个起立反对，「我才不做渣男行为。」  
「拒绝。」权顺荣说话时举起了酒瓶，「反正我再怎麽告白他也不会相信。」  
「呀权顺荣你不要喝醉了又跑去睡我家厕所！」

「知勋啊，我前几天问你的问题你有答案了吗？」  
尹净汉才开门就看见假期往工作室钻ˋ的人，「老是把自己塞在这里可不是办法喔？」  
「但我快搞定手上的工作了。」  
铜墙铁壁的回答让蛇院六年级级长也无法接话，只得递出自己带来的饮料後往沙发一倒，沉默好半晌後才幽幽的开口。  
「知勋啊，你不让对方知道你的喜欢，他也会害怕的喔？不要说别的，你先正视你自己的想法？」  
正打算继续说下去的人被来电声音打断，接起电话後他听见夫胜宽惊慌失措的声音。  
「哥！你来一趟圆佑哥家！」  
尹净汉挂断後迅速的又看了一眼把自己埋在电脑前椅子上的人，摇头叹了口气，而路上他传了讯息给自己的男朋友——他在韩国的家是全圆佑对门——然後问了状况。  
对方的声音非常平静的像是说了同一句话八百次。  
「喔？就昨天李硕珉权顺荣睡在他家啊。看起来是喝酒喝太多了吧。」崔胜哲叹了口气，「我是知道他们不可能会怎麽样啦，昨天圆佑还跟我连线游戏呢。」  
「再说详细点。」挤在地铁里的人压着声音说。  
「好吧，就是李硕珉跟权顺荣睡在里面啊。」对面的人百般无奈地说，「我问了权顺荣那小子，他说自己喝到最後断片也不知道，应该是昨天全圆佑打中路的时候离线的原因。」  
「李硕珉是说他自己走到房间里看到有床就躺了。」  
尹净汉咒骂一声後踏出了地铁车厢，「难怪夫胜寛误会了。」  
「所以我现在把那两小兔崽子藏在我家呢吧，你快到了？」  
「嗯，等我。」  
崔胜哲挂电话後回头看见两个学弟对着他用力摇头。  
「哥，你真的太夸张了。」李硕珉说，「刚刚对我们这麽凶。」  
「呀，」崔胜哲忍不住又接着继续碎念，「你们也不想想今天会被误会是谁的锅？你原本好好说句喜欢就会圆满的爱情现在你又想继续绕个八百年吗李硕珉？」  
「抱歉我错了。」  
「然後你，权顺荣，你前前後後累积几次告白失败要怪谁？你也不听听李知勋说的理由？我前几天问你的事情你能回答我了没有？」  
他叹口气，起身整理好衣服，踩着拖鞋把水杯拿进厨房放好，保持沉默拿了背包走到门口後回头若有所思的开口。  
「我觉得不是。」

03.  
权顺荣要搬宿舍了，李知勋隔天平淡的说完拧开可乐的瓶盖，面无表情毫无异状，而尹净汉少有的没再多问。  
昨天他刚好和下楼的学弟擦肩而过，踏进男友家门时感觉气氛不对就大概能猜到发生了什麽，只先拨通鹰院学弟的电话把手机递给李硕珉，然後转身看向崔胜哲，对方只摇摇头後不发一语。  
等待的同时，他只听见了自己男友连续几次叹气，开口想说点什麽但又闭上了嘴。  
掐断通话後明显松了口气和露齿笑的人尹净汉暂时心里的大石落下一半，却莫名的担心起一向不表露心迹的李知勋和方才奔跑下楼的权顺荣。  
獾院学弟踏着小快步离开後他往男友家的沙发上一倒。  
「我担心的果然发生了。」崔胜哲说，并递给他刚从冰箱里拿来的罐装香蕉牛奶，「算了吧。」  
「但我很不明白的是，明明我这里看来李知勋确实是喜欢权顺荣的啊？怎麽就不相信了。」  
「当局者迷？」

李知勋在尹净汉离开後的约莫两个小时後终於把档案输出後才从位置里上起身，自然的拿起学长带来的饮料坐上沙发後查看了手机的讯息。  
权顺荣五个小时前传一句早安後，下个讯息是五十分钟前来的，说他想换宿舍，他自然的没想多就简单应一声喔，起身传完邮件後收拾东西走回家，而後对方就没再发什麽过来。  
他是觉得有些不习惯但想想似乎自己也没有什麽理由过问对方的私人行程和打算，就和平时一样吃了饭打几场游戏後就早早睡了。  
隔天尹净汉又来找他的时候他就觉得有些不对劲。  
平时这哥肯定变着法子劝自己多花点时间去厘清内心，但今天却是半句相关的话都不提，只绕着圈和自己闲聊，本着不轻举妄动的原则他又观察几天，本来还想旁敲侧击问点线索，没想到是远在太平洋对岸的崔瀚率传了下学期宿舍分配的名单给自己，然後把权顺荣的名字特别框出来。  
「哥，你们怎麽回事？你跟顺荣哥吵架了吗？怎麽顺荣哥跑来住我们这。」  
「没吧？我也不知道怎麽了。」李知勋打字完按下送出，而没多久学弟就拨了电话过来，但声音是洪知秀的。  
「知勋。」鹰院哥哥说了他名字後叹口气，「算了，多说无益。你从韩国来的时候记得带点自己喜欢吃的东西和衣服知道吗？」  
「还有你跟Vernon的饼乾包，我有记得。」  
「我们的可以不用，你多带点你喜欢的东西。」洪知秀顿了下之後说，「衣服多拿一点，英国的冬天很冷。」

秋季的时候霍格华兹就有点偏凉了，难得自己搭上火车的李知勋想，他的手机已经好久没有新的问候传来，但他还是带着。  
湖底的宿舍依旧在没有学生的时候被清理乾净，还是室友的尹净汉见他踏进房间时不发一语的把空位让出，给他打开行李箱整理的位置。  
「上次送出去的那首歌效果如何？」  
「喔？我觉得还不错，作编曲费用跟授权的钱我觉得给的很爽快。」  
学长应了声好後不再和他搭话，但李知勋能感觉到对方的视线正跟着自己动作来回，数度抬起头又听见尹净汉只叹气，终於整理完正想问的时候就看见级长起立伸伸懒腰。  
「吃饭吧。」  
收假回来的学生逐渐填满交谊厅，自然托着餐盘坐到尹净汉旁边的狮院级长嘻嘻哈哈的把多拿的饮料往对方面前放，伸着筷子夹走男友不喜欢吃的菜，在此同时李知勋正抬着头四处乱看。  
他很快就发现在鹰院的长桌里混入了几个本来不属於雷文克劳的人，第一个最明显的是李硕珉——露着一口白牙对着夫胜寛笑——和坐在全圆佑旁边嘻嘻哈哈的，权顺荣。  
他发现後也没说什麽，只是觉得平时喜欢的饭菜顿时失了味道，把视线又收回来之後他维持平淡的脸吃光盘里的食物後就保持沉默乾脆观察起对面的哥哥们，走回宿舍後尹净汉把衣服塞给崔胜哲打发走对方後才拉着椅子坐到李知勋面前问。  
「说吧，什麽感觉。我知道你看到了。」  
「......他想交朋友吧？让他去好了，我也蛮习惯一个人的，所以不用担心。」  
他说完後在心里想，其实我连自己怎麽认为我都不知道，就这样吧。  
叹了口气後尹净汉又闭上嘴，接连好几天过後在李知勋看见权顺荣往全圆佑身上倒的时候终於忍不住想说点什麽，但在爆发边缘他又收起了情绪悄悄的离开现场回到宿舍房。  
理论上应该是安静的房里却有人，还正碎碎念着抱怨。  
双手抱在胸前的洪知秀保持安静左右转着椅子，而尹净汉抬头看了下来人後就继续唠叨。  
「呀我上次警告崔胜哲说不要在公共场合老是喜欢往旁边的人身上咬有错吗然後他又说我翻旧帐这几天还老是不理我，呀到底是谁需要冷静啊他先对我冷淡的是他的问题又把东西怪到我身上我生气还不行吗，奇怪了我就记仇又吃醋早就跟他说几百万次还讲不听真的是。」  
「其实我也会吃醋的。」洪知秀无视一旁的李知勋开口说，「每次大家都伸手捏捏Vernon的脸说可爱或别人夸他好看我都觉得讨厌。但这不是很正常吗，你就是太喜欢了所以才会吃醋吧。」  
尹净汉方才的怒火又在接到电话後迅速消失，起身飞奔出去时还不忘回头和李知勋说柜子里有樱桃口味的可乐要留给他，随後鹰院的哥哥也起身准备离开的同时，手机传来讯息声音。  
「哥，吃醋是什麽感觉？」  
他抬头看了眼就在房里，此刻宁愿传讯息还背对他的李知勋，开口回答。  
「就是觉得很酸。不喜欢他跟除了自己以外的人有太多的互动，看到他的某种行为会觉得心情不好，心塞？这个词是这样用的没错吧。」  
几秒後李知勋又传了讯息过来。  
「只有对喜欢的人会这样吗？」  
洪知秀偏着头思考一会後说。  
「至少我跟你净汉哥，还有那个狮院的家伙跟Vernon，是。有的人可能会对很在乎的人也这样，但不管怎麽想，会让你有这样心情的一定是你很在乎的人。」  
正打算继续说下去时尹净汉又风风火火的转开门把跑进房里，手里拿着一大束玫瑰花和一个小礼盒，後面跟着正念着要他小心脚步的崔胜哲。  
「我就说你不要又翻前十天前的帐生气，你又说今天我不理你，我是要怎麽解释啦。然後我说几次了不要在走廊上跑等等又跌倒受伤？」  
「对不起嘛，但我没想到啊。」尹净汉赖着脸和崔胜哲说了几句後对方就心软了，李知勋突然很敬佩适时离开的洪知秀，腻歪完终於送走男友的人才想起房里有个弟弟而有些尴尬的别开脸。  
「没事。」李知勋起身从柜子里拿出衣物时边说，「不过哥你不看一下礼物吗？刚回来的时候你还在生气胜哲哥不是。」  
「那是我的生日礼物，不用看因为我知道是什麽。」尹净汉回答完，见弟弟点了点头往浴室移动，没多久後接到闺蜜传来的聊天截图。  
「刚才你离开的时候他问的。我口头回答了，但我觉得事情不单纯？」

04.  
「哥。」崔瀚率看着正窝在床上的权顺荣说，「真的，没事吗？」  
一向多话的人在搬进鹰院宿舍後变得安静许多，只在吃饭的时候还如以往，而他沉默好半晌後终於从棉被里探出头，确认房里没有别人才喊了声学弟的名字，然後小心翼翼的开口问。  
「你跟知秀哥......嗯......怎麽说，这样问或许有点奇怪但你们是怎麽确认心意的？」  
「这是个好问题。」鹰院学弟托着头回答，「其实一开始我觉得知秀哥是在开玩笑的。」  
「是吗？」  
「嗯。因为是在很小的时候认识的，所以一开始我就觉得他只是觉得逗我好玩？但後来久了之後觉得他是很认真的在跟我说喜欢我的这件事。」  
「知秀哥其实是个很专心并且优秀的人。他可能没有跟你们提过，当时以他的资质和成绩是确定能申请跳级的，然後在声乐上他也具有天份。哥知道巫师要能确认申请跳级有多困难对吧？但他那时候放弃了学校给的资格，还跟着我转学过来。他的O.W.L拿了全O，这件事应该整个霍格华兹都知道有多累。」  
「说真的仔细问我什麽时候确认自己真的喜欢上知秀哥，是有次我跟他去攀岩，累的没力气多说话的时候看到他的笑脸之後吧。认真相处这麽久以来，都能保有自己喜欢的，可以互相理解和尊重ˋ这几个都很重要？大概这样了。」  
权顺荣听完後又缩回被子里好一阵子，没多久後才问。  
「瀚率啊，爱是什麽样子的？」  
而学弟思考几分钟後回答。  
「有点像云......？你抓不住它但它确实在那边，影响着你的心情和生活。」  
「那喜欢呢？」  
「当他笑起来的时候感觉拥有了全世界，难过的时候像失去了所有，每分每秒都牵动着你的时候，这个就是喜欢。讨厌他对着别人笑，必须分开的时候会想要让对方跟自己走，会有占有欲和拥抱，对吧Vernon？」  
不知何时回到房里的洪知秀代替学弟回答问题後转头向他露出笑容，而崔瀚率本人则是点了点头伸手从背後抱着他。  
「所以我一直都给知秀哥很多拥抱。」  
似懂非懂的权顺荣眨了眨眼睛，而洪知秀想想後还是开口问。  
「顺荣啊你有什麽想法吗？」  
「不知道，只觉得很奇怪。」狮院的学弟皱着眉头说，「很想要跟知勋说话但又觉得他讨厌我了。」  
「不可能。」洪知秀斩钉截铁的打断他，「他就算再怎麽拒绝你，也只是嘴上说说不是吗？」  
但崔瀚率伸出手握住他的手腕後摇头，「Shua。他需要自己去明白。」  
躺着的人来来回回看了他们几次後还是决定开口补充。  
「你们想想。今天如果只是单方面的说了喜欢，我也不是只有说一次对吧，但说了几次就被拒绝几次，谁可以这样继续坚持下去？难道不是吗？」  
「顺荣哥。」崔瀚率伸手安抚男友的情绪边回答，「你再回想一下，他真的有说出『我不喜欢你，请你不要再来骚扰我』的这种话吗？以知勋哥来说，他要是真的讨厌了他是会这样直白的人，至少我跟Shua都是这麽认为的。」  
「我每次说知勋啊我喜欢你的时候，他是回答了我还剩多少次告白要凑齐没错，但他每次不都把我推开嘛。」  
「我现在不知道要敲昏权顺荣还是要送李知勋一个巴掌把他打醒。」  
洪知秀幽幽的说，「我一个旁观者好难。但解铃还需系铃人，等李知勋吧。」  
「顺荣哥。如果今天李知勋跟你说了我也喜欢你，你会怎麽想？」  
「他发烧了吗？可能需要送急诊。」权顺荣皱着眉回答，「他不会这样说的。」  
「那假设知勋哥真的喜欢你了，听到你这麽说，他能怎麽办？」崔瀚率耐着性子问，「你跟他都不相信对方是真心的，那说再多次都没有用不是吗哥。哥自己想一想？我觉得我们可以说的就到这里了。」  
「补充一点。」洪知秀开口，「尹净汉说，每一本李知勋给你的笔记都是他亲自写的。尹净汉跟崔胜哲本来还心疼他想帮忙，但都被拒绝了。你自己看着办吧。」  
约莫隔几日後下了课的人回到ˋ自己目前住的房间後又不发一语的躺着，而难得好心帮他带来晚饭的恶友为了不尴尬而连线打游戏。  
「呀。」全圆佑目不转睛看着萤幕操作技能还一边问，「你到底要萎靡到什麽时候啊权先生？我觉得宿舍有点挤。你上次往我这里倒的零食费用你是不是要快点结清。」  
「没有萎靡。就是在想。」  
「你想个啥啊。」他推推圆型的眼镜，「但凡有脑子的人都说了你们互相喜欢这有什麽好......这个中路真的雷......唉算了你慢慢想去吧铁树总会开花的。」  
权顺荣叹了口气後决定还是听恶友游戏的背景音发呆，边想着边觉得自己委屈，但仔细回想一下前几天学长和学弟说的话又好像有点道理。  
「顺荣，来一趟级长室。」  
手机讯息声震动後跟着跳出的是尹净汉的讯息，而他向还在游戏中的人交代了就跑出去。

05.  
「哥。」李知勋像是下了什麽决心，「权顺荣怎麽了吗。」  
尹净汉瞪大圆圆的眼睛看着他好几秒，「你先跟我说你怎麽想的？」  
「从那天哥跑出去之後他就跟我说他要搬宿舍，然後就没有再传讯息来了。」  
「他平时会传吗？」  
「会啊。」他皱着眉，「其实我想了很久要不要问，但我又不知道要问谁。他原本每天都会至少跟我说早午晚安，还会问我要不要吃饭的。」  
「这个不是很久了？」  
李知勋又像突然失去询问勇气那样，停顿好半晌才又应了一声。  
「嗯。」  
「我们知勋怎麽会现在才问呢？」比他大上接近一年的哥哥小心翼翼的追问。  
「他前一天跟我说他去圆佑家喝酒了。」他抿了抿下唇後又叹口气，「算了，他不想说也没关系，我也没有立场问。不想让我知道的事情又多了一件。」  
「顺荣他应该没什麽瞒着你吧？」尹净汉偏着头说。  
「有啊，他很常在10月底到11月中不见或是很难找到人，一直都是这样。然後每个月的13号一定都不知道去做什麽了所以连打电话都连络不上，通常他会在周日清晨特别早出门但也不会说自己去哪里。」  
「知勋啊，你的生日是几月几号？」  
「11月22号啊。」  
「那每个月的情人节是几号？」  
「14号。」  
「我们平日是周几到周几？」  
「周一到周五啊？」  
「那你想想喔，他在10月底到11月中很难找到人会是为什麽，每个月的13号是做了什麽，为什麽是在周日清晨出门？没有记错的话你每次生日都是他给你办了庆祝，每个月的14号你的桌上一定会有一束玫瑰花跟一盒巧克力，每个周日他都会叫你起来然後给你热腾腾的早餐。」  
「知勋啊。」尹净汉说，「我曾经好羡慕你有权顺荣的，现在不羡慕只是因为崔胜哲在而已。」  
「他对全部人都一样好的。」  
「可他从来不会提早快一个月准备其他人的生日，不会每个月的14号都这麽细心的在花束上写了自己的名字，不会每个周日都这麽准时跑去排队买其他人喜欢吃的饭，更不要说把我们全部偏食的习惯通通的记了下来。」  
「那哥，你是怎麽确定胜哲哥是喜欢你不是骗你的？」  
「你跟他对话的时候，直视他的眼睛。很难，但眼睛不会骗人，瞳孔放大就代表他在说谎。还有，他是不是很想要靠近你？这是下意识在缩短你们之间的距离。」  
「其实他讲的每一次都ˋ是真话。」蛇院哥哥说完话後也叹了口气伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，「那天我就是去了崔胜哲家，我跟崔胜哲都可以保证，这几个真的就是贪杯而已。就这样。」

晚上睡前难得没有开着笔电的学弟似乎又鼓起勇气，用非常非常小声的声音问。  
「哥，这是喜欢吗？」  
尹净汉用极度困倦的声音应了声，「知勋啊，他多喜欢你，他就有多难过你知道的，对吧？」  
「我真的觉得顺荣了不起，如果是我的话第三次就放弃了，可他试了快两千次，都还换不到你的一个喜欢。」  
「他好可怜。我很常这样想。」  
「崔胜哲问他好多好多次了，可他每次都非常肯定的说，嗯没关系因为是知勋，所以没关系。」  
「我真的困了，晚安知勋啊。」

06.  
权顺荣打开门看见李知勋的瞬间动作和表情突然僵住，脑子产生了大叫然後关上门逃离的冲动。  
「不要害怕。」尹净汉说，「你先过来。」  
他忐忑不安的在沙发椅上坐定，没想到接下来是李知勋开口说话让他吓得当场坐直，小心翼翼的往反方向移动。  
「你还好吗？」  
他用力的点头好几下之後看见对方半是松了口气，但又皱着眉头的样子让他提心吊胆起来。  
「不是来宣布你的死讯的。不用太紧张。」尹净汉拍拍他身旁的位置，「过来吧，他有话想告诉你而已，不用想太多。」  
没想到才刚移动过去後，他惯性放上桌子的手就被在对面的李知勋伸手抓着，还往自己的方向拉了一点点。  
「其实我想了很久也很不确定，我很害怕。」对面的人少见慢慢的说着话，「但，嗯，没有你我觉得好奇怪。我想了好几个月但我以为你只是不见一下子，要我真的传讯息我也不知道应该要说什麽才好。」  
「你知道我真的不太会讲话。」  
权顺荣眼神游移了一阵子之後轻轻的把手抽回来，手背往对方额头上贴了一下。  
「没有啊，没发烧。我是觉得不用这样骗我啦，我会很难过的。如果我是在做梦的话应该下秒就要醒了，但是没关系。」  
「我过得还可以，然後我也一样一个人思考好久，不知道要怎麽说。我很害怕现在这样。我不知道你在跟我说真的还是假的，我也不知道要怎麽做才对。但拜托不要拿这个跟我开玩笑，我会很难过的。」  
「我没有在骗你。」李知勋闭上眼睛又睁开，「之前是我不对。」  
「但是知勋啊。」权顺荣说，「我现在害怕得不敢回答你，你如果是我的话，你可以怎麽办。我跟你说了两千句的真心话换来了两千句的假话，现在只说你之前做错了，但话已经说了啊，我怎麽知道你这次没有骗我？」  
「我知道你对我跟对其他人是不一样的......对不起，我真的不知道可以说什麽才对啊净汉哥。」  
尹净汉看着在自己旁边的学弟沉默一阵子後示意李知勋先离开，而门关上後他叹了口气才转头。  
权顺荣哭了。  
「我不知道他是真的还是假的......我太害怕了。如果他今天这样跟我说，然後明天又伸手把我推开怎麽办？我真的很害怕。」  
「你太喜欢知勋了对吧。」尹净汉拿出卫生纸往学弟手里塞。  
「其实我一直打开又关掉我的手机聊天页面，我也一直在想要不要再去试一次，可我真的不敢。」  
「可是你得相信他啊。」  
沉默两秒後级长室的门突然又被打开了，不知从何拿来一卷纸张的李知勋跑过来又往权顺荣头上敲了下去，然後愤怒的大吼。  
「我在门外听得真的快要闷死了权顺荣你就不能天天来烦我吗我哪次真的说你讨厌了！我马上道歉！」  
「榆木脑袋你听好了我只说一次我就是喜欢你！好了吧！」  
「可是你！」权顺荣不甘示弱地大吼回去。  
「没有可是！再可是我真的要敲醒你可恶你这笨蛋！我跟你说了不要在公共场合没跟你说私下不行你真的好讨厌我太不会说话了呜呜呜呜......」  
李知勋的音量迅速降低後又蹲在地上缩成一团。  
「我真的尽力了我也好害怕你是在跟我开玩笑......我每次都觉得你对我跟对全部人一样，我真的想了好多次我真的尽力了我好害怕你不是真的所以我一次都不敢答应你。」  
「其实你们两个都一样不是吗。」唯一在场冷静的尹净汉下了结论，拿起方才李知勋的纸卷往他们两个人头上都各敲了一下。  
「好啦小笨蛋们，你们哥今天想吃麻辣香锅，请客吧。」

07.  
「我真的觉得这是霍格华兹有历史以来最粗暴的一次告白。」  
尹净汉如是说，绘声绘影的在空气中比划，「两个都要打才醒？」  
「哥你就不要再笑了。」几天前还被打才发现自己没有在做梦的权顺荣扁了扁嘴说，「知秀哥那个也是神来一笔啊，一样啦一样。」  
「所以为你们准备好了。」尹净汉抬起手，出借级长室的崔胜哲本人往交谊厅中央一挥杖就出现了影像球，内容是那天李知勋愤怒的告白和不知为何也跟着大吼回去的权顺荣。

全场掌声最大在鹰院。

End.

/  
各位好，我是盒棠。  
其实这本该是一篇很严肃(?)的文章但不知为何就觉得毫无浪漫可言的告白很适合他们就写了。  
中间穿插补足了先前率知线的不足，然後埋了硕寛篇的时间线在里面(不完整hhhh)  
感谢提醒我我鸽了的各位hhhhhhhh回归太开心忘记要更文(找藉口)  
那有什麽想跟我说的可以在评论区或私讯找我啦~  
那麽就下次见了!


End file.
